


Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

by mizzsy



Series: The Secret Kings [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Princes & Princesses, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzsy/pseuds/mizzsy
Summary: Prince Bim and his manservant Google run away for the night.





	Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from an AU fic that may or may not come up later, caused by listening to too much Aladdin

Bim sighed from his seat on the cold stone slabs, legs dangling between the posts of the railing and out into the sharp drop beneath. It was an undignified position to be in for a Prince, but after hours of straight backed posture and polite exchanges with dozens of Nevia’s stuck up lords and ladies, he was in need of a break. Of course, they were polite on the surface - complimenting him through Dark on his youth, his looks, his manners, all shallow and unimportant things. But Bim had played in court long enough to recognise a smile for a sneer when he saw one. Pointed questions of his home, the chaos on their borders, asking if he really knew anything about the war, being so young when it first happened. They thought he was too stupid to catch on to their double edged words, a mistake he'd let them make for now.  
His husband might have been that stupid however, or he simply didn't care as he laughed along with the commentary and kept a suitable distance from Bim at all times. The Prince had been ready for a break almost as soon as the pleasantries began, wanting to retreat to his private rooms and be alone.  
And yet, The view was so dull here.  
Back home, he, Wilford and Yan could see hundreds upon hundreds of stars through any window of the castle. When Yan was young, her brothers would take delight in coming up with increasingly ridiculous stories and legends for each, trying to out do one another with their grand gestures and dramatic voices until their sister could no longer see the light speckled sky for laughter.  
Here, even if the low hanging clouds took a break from veiling the sky from view, too much smoke came from workshops by day and too many lights burned at night to ever see more than a dot or two in the imposing black above.  
Bim didn't want to hate Nevia-not when he had to spend the rest of his life here playing the part of healing wounds between the two kingdoms. He was used to playing parts for all manner of people, he could do it for as long as it took. Even as it seemed he would never see Anwall again.  
The sound of footsteps broke Bim’s thoughts, and the Prince lifted to his feet and sprung to face the intruder - stood in the doorway with a guilty expression on his face at being caught.  
“Oh,” Bim said softly, already dismissing the magic from his hands as he recognised the features in the light from his rooms, “Hello Google.”  
“Bim,” The man servant looked to the side “You seemed tense during the meetings today. I thought,” he swallowed, “Thought you might be in need of some company?”  
Bim smiled, dropping back to his seat with a quiet invitation for Google to join him. The older man dropped next to him silently, shoulder pressed to his own as they both stared out at the silhouette of the kingdom.  
It was strange, to now find comfort in the man be had traded barbs with the first day he arrived-exhausted, demanding and just a few moments from stamping his feet at the useless servants of Dark’s palace. After telling Google he was a brainless old peasant the other man had turned blankly to the Prince and informed him that he had more intelligence in his ass than the annoying, bratty royal had in his entire being.  
They had not made a great impression on each other.  
And yet, after the wedding, when Bim had been sent away from his new husbands rooms and the fact that he would spend the rest of his life alone in a kingdom full of people who despised his family, it had been Google who had come to his door and offered a shoulder to cry on.  
It had taken longer than Bim would like to admit for him to sincerely apologise to the manservant, or stop passing less than friendly jibes in his direction. But eventually, he had to grow up, and the passing words between them held less bite and more humour, Bim found he liked to listen to Google over being heard, and a warm friendship set in between the two.  
The first friend he had had in years.  
Google shifted next to him, nervousness clear in his tight shoulders.  
“You know,” Bim said with a smile, “I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here at this time.”  
Google stiffened further, moving to get up  
“I apologise. If you would rather be alone-”  
“Sit down Googs,” Bim said with a laugh, hand already tugging Google by the arm back down, “You know I always want you here.”  
That made Google relax, leaning in just a touch more to Bim’s side.  
“So, on a scale of one-ten, how much less do your Lords hate me after I smiled all afternoon and didn't stab any of them?”  
Google hummed a moment, hand rubbing up Bim’s spine comfortingly.  
“You did well Bim, better than could be expected of anyone. It will just take time for-”  
“For them to forget all the death my Mother and Father brought on them before I was even born, I know.” Bim sighed, dropping his head onto Google’s shoulder. “It just sucks, when all they think of Anwall is this murderous little place. They think all there is to it is the army and a greedy King. That's not the home I grew up in.”  
“Tell me.”  
Bim paused, wondering where to begin.  
“Our people suffered too,” he started, “I suppose if it had been a Nevian Prince marrying me or my brother, we'd be just as unfriendly. Hell, most people talk about Dark like he's a demon in Anwall-I was terrified I was going to be marrying a cruel, sadistic man because my Mother wanted to offer a olive branch.”  
Google smirked.  
“What a shock you must have had seeing the real King.”  
“I know!” Bim giggled, “He's such a dork, once you get beneath the grumpy brooding.”  
Google laughed. “Be careful he doesn't hear you laugh about him, or the Dark King will come kidnap your children.”  
“No,no its not that-he'll come from the shadows and eat your soul!”  
Google abruptly stopped laughing. “Is-is that something your people really believe?”  
Bim shrugged. “I don't know if they believe it, it's mostly scary story to tell children. But then, he is a Royal with shadow powers, we don't know if he has a taste for souls!”  
Google raised an eyebrow at Bim.  
“I see,” he said seriously, “It's not that you are an idiot, it effects your whole kingdom.”  
Bim shoved the servant away with laugh, playfully glaring at him.  
“You can't say that to me, I'm a Prince. I could have you executed, you know.”  
Google righted himself, apparently unbothered as he wrapped his arm around Bim’s shoulders.  
“You can't possibly do that,” He said, “When there is clearly more work to be done on that bratty attitude of yours.”  
The two's giggles eventually faded away again as they turned back to look back at the sky.  
“I don't know why you picked this spot,” Google said, “There is not much to look at from here.”  
“There's nothing to look at anywhere in this kingdom.” Bim scoffed.  
Google pulled away from him, an offended expression Bim had not seen on his face on weeks turned on the Prince.  
“There is far more to see in Nevia than in Anwall, I would assume. Google said, “You just haven't seen it while you sit behind the palace walls. ”  
“There aren't even any stars in the sky, Googs, I don't know what I could be missing out on.” Bim said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Perhaps not in the sky,no,” Google stood up, offering a hand to Bim, “Bim, do you trust me?”  
“What?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
Bim smiled, placing his hand in Google’s knowing that, despite everything there was only one answer.  
“God knows why, but yes.”  
*  
Google, having grown up in the Palace, apparently knew his way around without being seen. In little time they were in the stables without meeting another soul.  
“What the hell is that?!?”  
Google looked up from where he was petting the beast in front of him.  
“It is a horse Bim, I'm sure you've come across them before.”  
“I've seen horses, sure, that thing is a monster.”  
“Do not call Acorn a monster, you'll hurt their feelings.”  
Acorns legs alone were taller than Bim, with the the things sturdy looking middle coming around the top of Bim’s head. The things mane covered its eyes, though Bim swore he could see the murder in them through it. The stallion he had kept in Anwall looked like it could be a snack for this behemoth.  
“I can't go on that! Lets use one of the others!”  
“Nonsense, Acorn is the fastest of any of the horses here, and best equipped to carry the weight of two grown men.”  
Bim backed away, already recognising the glint in Google’s eyes as he turned to the Prince.  
“If you need some help up…”  
“Google don't you dare!”  
Google had already caught the Prince by the waist, lifting him with far too much ease and lifting him onto the monsters back. Now, so high from the ground, Bim clung to the straps of the saddle as Google brought himself up with a chuckle.  
“I hate you.” Bim spat.  
“Of course, my Prince.”  
He spent a few more moments adjusting the reins as Bim tried to plan a way to jump down without breaking his leg.  
“Are you ready?”  
“No!”  
With a smile, Google dug his heels into Acorn’s sides, and it bolted.  
Google had not been exaggerating at the things speed-it's long legs throwing them all forward so that the night air flew across Bim’s face in a cold gust. Already, the stables were gone and they had almost left the Palace grounds before he could even think to shout at Google. The force of Acorn’s sudden start threw the Prince forward, and he wrapped his arms tight around Google. When he dares bring his head away from Google’s shoulder to look up, he caught the other man glancing back at him with a smug smile on his face.  
The scenery Bim had become used to over the last few months quickly fell away as Acorn pelted forwards-the cramped buildings and streets of Nevia blurred away until they reached a narrowing road, sheltered on either side by great towering mountains.  
“So your Highness,” Google said, voice almost caught away by the wind, “Care to see a whole new Nevia with me?”  
Ahead of them, a new patch of sky became visible - colours before hidden by the thrum of the capital- deep purple and navy blue- cascading together to a scene just enough removed from the black they had come from.  
They pushed through the gap, revealing a wide open landscape Bim had not thought could be found in this kingdom-grassy knolls tipping over a cliff side to the churning oceans below.  
“I-I've never seen that before!” Bom gasped, standing higher in the saddle for a better point of view of the new perspective. His hands gripped Google’s shoulders for stability as he rose up, the other man slowing the pace so Bim could enjoy.  
“Hold on, it gets better.”  
He turned Acorn to a hidden slope, as Bim settled himself again, head turned out to continually stare out the colourful waves with his cheek pressed to the warmth of Google’s back and hand over his beating chest.  
The slope took them down, turning gently until the grass became churning sand beneath Acorns hooves. The waters always moving to the right, and to the left-  
“I thought you'd like it.”  
The rocky face of the cliffs were in full view now-the base in many different pitches of black, casting shapes in a whole manner of soft patterns. And throughout it, shining white blue gold specks embedded into it, the sparkles ever shifting as their light reached out into the night.  
“I thought I'd bring you closer to the stars than staring up at them, just for you and me.”  
Acorn drew to a stop, and Google helped the Prince down from her back as Bim was utterly entranced by the glimmer of the cliffs before them.  
“You can touch them, if you like.”  
Bim needed no more encouragement, dashing forward with one hands reaching out to the cliff and the other bringing Google along with him.  
He dragged his fingers along the surface - so unlike the rough surface he expected. It was like he was running his hands through clouds even as they could not press through. There was no change from the black to the lights either, where he expected to feel a ridge or bump where the stars laid there was only a slight warmth.  
“How-?”  
“No one really knows, though many believe one of Dark’s ancestors created it with shadows when they first came here. Some people even said he stole the stars from Nevia’s sky to guard the edge of the kingdom instead.”  
Bim turned away with a quick retort on his tongue, only to come short as he caught Google staring at him, a slight smile and adoring eyes on his face.  
Bim’s breath caught for a moment, dazzled by the lights of the cliff reflecting on Google’s face far more than the wonder itself.  
He had known for a while, under all the duties and facades his life had become, that what he was feeling for Google recently was far removed from that of a friend. Being caught alone, close, dazzled with the man tonight had only made the shoved down thought rush up with a roar in his chest.  
“Bim,” Google said, stepping a little closer, “You don't seem happy.”  
“I am, this is amazing-”  
“I mean in the palace, with Dark.”  
Bim wanted to look away, but couldn't escape Google’s questioning stare.  
“Well, are you surprised?” he squeezed the hand in his, “I didn't decide to marry him, or come here, or any of this. But what else am I supposed to do?”  
Google dipped his head closer to Bim’s, forehead leaning on the Prince’s.  
“Maybe,” his breath tickled Bim’s skin, “just this once, you could choose what you want to do, let your heart decide.”  
And that would be such a terribly bad idea.  
Bim was a Prince, the second born whose responsibility was to his kingdom even when he was leagues away. His marriage meant to balance out the delicate relations between the kingdoms if he stayed loyal to his husband. His husband, who was Google’s King and his close friend. His husband, who had been nothing but kind and understanding to Bim since they first said their vows. His husband, who was a prideful man who suffered no disloyalty to himself. There was so much risk for such a fleeting, childish want. And in that moment, Bim couldn't care less about it.  
He pushed up on his toes, lips pressing to Google’s in a movement that pulled both of them tight one moment and then relaxed them into one another the next. Google’s free hand ran through Bim’s hair, slow movement making Bim’s hear go ever lighter as he moved just a little closer to Google so that he could feel the breaths of his chest. Google made a soft, desperate sound as they momentarily parted, before already seeking the other out again. And Bim, for the night, was happy to lose himself to their own little world they found themselves in, with the ocean, the stars, and this beautiful man kissing him until the sky turned light.


End file.
